


Potion Chimera Thing

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chimeras, Love Potion/Spell, Other, Potions, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Someone on twitter posted a thing https://twitter.com/intoxicat2/status/1177470428123545601 and a friend retweeted it so I saw it and figured I'd write it or whatever i don't much care for how it turned out.Someone drinks potions and turns into a weird mish mash thing that still barely remembers how to maybe pass potions classes.





	Potion Chimera Thing

Potionmaking class was one of the few subjects where cramming at 1am the night before an exam was more than a little discouraged. Too dangerous to be mixing banshee spit and lark beaks at that time of night. Morning. But you'd not quite made it through the lectures and the support seminars were run by the same professor that kept giving you really awkward looks when you wore your hair down or didn't respond when he called on "that boy at the back" to answer a question everyone else thought was rhetorical.

You were living on fumes. Coffee made from the last two coffees' grinds. The last two past papers used love potions so love potions were going to come up. The professor had circled the thing three times in red ink just in case. That'd be 25% and if you could get 15% on the multiple choice questions and maybe make up a few marks later on talking about Ohm's law? Ohm's law was going to be on this. Paths of magical resistance and how they sum when exposed to them in parallel or in sequence.

Fuck. You were going to fail this. You can't even remember the sentence you just wrote. You can't remember the half life of a love potion but apparently Magical Resistance Mr being the inverse of the sum of the inverses of magical resistances to potions taken in parallel is just staying put in your head today. You grab your coffee, ready for another sip, feeling like you're going to pass out without it, and knowing that you're probably about to cry.

It tastes gooood. Not good like hot water and coffee bits that get stuck in your teeth. Good like... turkish delight? You take another sip, enjoying the taste of roses. That's good. That's... really good. It tastes like not revising. You blink a little, head feeling light. Sleepy. Need coffee. Can't fail the resit. A little coffee spills down out of your mouth after the next gulp. Its lukewarm. You aren't going to burn your mouth you just need something to keep you awake.

Fuck. That's... really good coffee. Something to make you feel nice and warm. Your cheeks certainly feel warm. Are you blushing? You check your notes and the letters are making even less sense. Fuck it. Too late. Might as well finish the coffee. You lift the beaker of coffee up in front of you and stare at the little heart sticker on the side. Bottoms up.

You chug down the last of your neon pink coffee, licking your lips to get the last few drops of that lovely caffeine. Cos you're feeling... really sleepy. And cosy. Was that? Was that coffee a potion? Cos you just love potions. Love potions. You push your notes off to one side, they can wait for tomorrow. You're definitely thinking it was a potion.

Love potion. You love potion. You smack your lips. How the hell are you failing this subject? You love potions. You fucking loveeee potions. And you could really go for another potion. 

You smack your lips again, looking over your desk. You've got... a coffee? I mean caffeine is sorta a magic potion in its own way but its not like... Oh heck. You sneak a look towards the teacher's cabinet. You reaallly shouldn't. But there's definitely another potion in there. And you realllly want another drink.

You sneak your way over towards the cabinet. Top row has something resembling a bottle of Jaegermeister with the sort of horns, but it’s very much a set of horns growing from a skull. You love potions as much as the next person but you aren’t crazy. You grab the one with the cute cat sticker next to it and have a swig. Honestly. Everyone knows skulls are dangerous. 

There’s not really much flavour to this one? Sorta… light? Cream coloured. Your tail swishes from side to side as you try to figure this one out. Smells a little like mandrake root, sort of a cream colour. You touch a paw to your cheek. Is this a kitty concoction?

You check the back. Your ears twitch and your face pulls itself into a warm smile. Yesss! Kitty concoction. These things are great. :3 Soft warm feelings and a general lingering cosiness, which of course is commutative with the earlier love potion since you'd taken the two successively. Potions are great. 

You give the bottle with the horns another glance. You know, you're pretty sure you'd read about that one just an hour ago. Diluted jackalope extract, traditionally sold as snake oil, usually diluted with snake oil. You check the back and... jackalope extract mixed with snake oil. Yes! You got it right! You do a little jump. You're gonna ace that potions test tomorrow. You flip the little stopper on the jackalope extract and you're about to drink it when you realise just how much of a mistake you're about to make. 

This stuff gives all the horns with none of the fluff. You'd need to take it alongside a hopping potion or something if you were hoping yourself into anything remotely resembling an actual jackalope. You take a look to see if there's a Kangaroo potion further down. Marsupials weren't quite hares but anything remotely rabbitlike as potions went tended to be used up pretty quick out of the mistaken belief that they served as aphrodisiacs. Which was probably just a spurious relationship. Too many horny people turning themselves into bunnies. Speaking of horny bunnies, jackalopes. There's definitely a kangaroo potion in here so you set the jackalope extract down on top of the cabinet and you pick up the kangaroo potion and... Your paws are really having a time getting a grip on the lid of the former jam jar the kangaroo potion is in. It takes a lot of welly before you can get the thing loose, and when the lid finally comes free you almost spill it.

Spilling a potion would be horrible. Potions are for drinking. You grab the jackalope extract in one paw and kangaroo potion in the other and take turns taking sips of one and the other. Your hips struggle against your jeans as big thick kangaroo legs grow in. You raise one paw to your head to pat the cute antlers growing out of your head. Heh. Nice.

"Well no need to stop there..." you muse, peering through the rest of the cabinet, grabbing a dragon draught for yourself. Might as well get in all the practise before your test tomorrow. You catch a glimpse of your cute little fuzzy face in the green of the dragon draught's glass, little pink hearts shining in your eyes. You hecking love potions.


End file.
